Kornov
Kornov was an elcor male born on the Citadel. When he was young, he was a member of a small gang on the Citadel. Years after, he left the gang and began researching a way to increase his body mass to enable him to live on his species' homeworld. He hired several scientists before becoming bankrupt. Biography Early life Kornov was born on the elcor embassy in the Citadel. Since the gravitational pull is different between the Citadel and his home planet, Kornov's hide was weaker than an average elcor. At a young age, Kornov's parents left him to go back to their homeworld. Kornov then turned to a life of crime, he joined a gang on the citadel and terrorized the Zakera Wards with fellow elcors and batarians. Soon after, he left the gang along with the Citadel. Mid-life Kornov then spent years trying to find and hire a group of scientists to increase his muscle mass. The group succeeded, but it wasn't enough to keep him let him live on Dekuuna. He then killed the scientists and began searching the galaxy for more scientists. The main reason he wanted to go home was because he wanted to kill the parents that had abandoned him. After he killed the group of scientists, he was left bankrupt and he decided to live on the Citadel. He then decided to become a mercenary since the easiest way he knew how to make money was by killing people. Information Soon after landing on the citadel, Kornov was greeted by a turian agent of the Shadow Broker. The turian hired Kornov to find information about a new gang that had arrived on the Citadel. He was told that he would be paid 1,000 credits for the job, Kornov accepted.Mass Effect Origins Kornov was able to make his way through the warehouse and obtain the information. He received the credits afterward. Mission on Earth 250px|right|thumb|Kornov before leaving for Earth. Kornov did mercenary work until he was confronted by a human who attempted to recruit him to a gang that had been disbanded on Earth due to the leaders incarceration. Kornov agreed due to the offer of money. His first mission required him to kill a human official on Earth. Kornov traveled to Earth and searched for the human official, Torin Greece. Once he found intel on the official's location, he entered the hotel he was staying and subdued his armed guards with his fist. When he reached Torin, he killed him but he was shot by a hidden armed guard after doing so. The ammo was armor piercing so Kornov collapsed while the guard attempted to kill him. Kornov was able to crush the guard while he was on top of him. He received his payment after he arrived back on the Citadel. Protection Kornov was hired by a human official who had replaced Torin Greece after his death. The job was to protect the official, Andrew Jazz, because an anti-human organization had hired two turian agents to kill Andrew. Kornov accepted, citing the high pay as the main reason, he and the human then traveled to Earth so that Andrew could attempt to pass the law that killed Torin. Kornov was able to shoot both of the turians before either were able to kill Andrew. After Kornov recieved the remainder of his payment he left Earth and returned to the Citadel to recruit scientists to help increase his muscle mass. Behind the scenes *Kornov was the third character created by Bluethunder on Mass Effect Origins. Appearances *Mass Effect Origins Notes and references Category:Articles by Bluethunder213 Category:Articles related to Mass Effect Origins Category:Elcor Category:Males Category:Mercenaries